Blinding
by LABM
Summary: Rose goes down to the kitchens in the middle of the night, and Scorpius Malfoy is there. Cute fic! ONESHOT


A/N: Hello, all! this is just a short fic I decided to finish. It has been in my computer for a while now, and I decided to finish it. Kinda cute, please review and tell me what you think!

I don't own anything

* * *

Rose needed something to eat.

It was late at night, way past curfew, but she was really hungry. Not bothering to change from her short shorts and her old Quidditch shirt, she got out of her room quietly, not wanting to wake up her fellow head, Scorpius Malfoy, who was sleeping in the room opposite hers. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was head boy and Rose Weasley was head girl.

Rose finally reached the kitchens. She tickled the pear and the portrait opened. Immediately, house elves surrounded her and asked her what she wanted.

She told them to make her a sandwich. She then moved towards the kitchen counter, but stopped as she saw who was already sitting there.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

Scorpius looked up and raised his eyebrow at her attire- she suddenly felt conscious of her clothes- lack of clothes, rather.

"I could be asking the same thing, Weasley."

"You do know its way past curfew."

"And you have a different curfew from all of us?"

Rose blushed at his intense gaze

"I'll have you know that I haven't eaten dinner, therefore, I am hungry."

"And that's my fault because…?"

"It's not. I just have an excuse as to why I'm out past curfew."

"Well I'll have you know that I didn't force you _not_ to eat dinner. Was it because of your horrible break up with that bloke Wood? I heard he's got a new girl now. How do you feel about that?"

Rose's face turned red. "Don't talk to me about Wood. I'm over it. Everyone else should be too."

Scorpius shrugged. "Whatever you say, Weasley."

There was silence as Rose sat down opposite from Scorpius as she munched on her sandwich. Scorpius was eating what looked like ice cream.

"Isn't it a bit too late to be eating pudding?" She asked.

"I didn't know you cared, Weasley." Scorpius said, not even looking up at her.

"I was merely wondering."

"And so was I."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Do you always have to have an irritating comeback?"

"Do you always have to ask questions?"

Rose was getting irritated. "Why can't you, for once, stop being a prick?"

"See? There you go with the questions again."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're impossible."

"And so are you."

And there was silence again.

"You know, Weasley, You should wear clothes like those more often." Scorpius said, eyeing her legs.

Rose snapped her finger in front of his face. "Eyes up, Malfoy."

Scorpius smirked and let his gaze slowly travel up her body until he finally met her eyes.

"Sorry, they're kinda blinding."

Rose blushed at his compliment. Her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy was not as bad as their parents. Scorpius was smart and, even if he was in Slytherin, he did not bully her like his father did to the Golden Trio, but he was still arrogant and was oftentimes a prick to her. They often argued and bickered about lots of things, about their views and opinions on certain matters, and they worked well together as Heads.

Scorpius, finished with his ice cream, stood up. "Well, I guess I'll head up."

"Wait, Malfoy." Rose said as she stood up and moved towards him.

He was leaning leisurely back at the counter, while she trapped him by putting her arms at the counter at his sides. They were quite close to each other, and Rose didn't know what she was doing.

She looked into his grey eyes and had the urge to brush away the strands of blond hair falling to his eyes. _Merlin, he's beautiful._ Rose thought to herself, as she looked at him.

"Are you just going to stare at me, Weasley?" He asked, making Rose blush with embarrassment.

"What did you mean about your last comment?"

He smirked. "I thought you were intelligent. Why don't you figure it out for yourself."

"Well, there are two meanings to that, so I wouldn't know, what with your complex thoughts on things."

"What do you want to hear, then?"

"The truth."

"So you're asking me what I mean by 'they're blinding?'"

"Well, yeah." Hearing it now, it sounded quite pathetic to her ears.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, looking intently at her. She was still trapping him against the counter.

"I just do. Any problem with that?" She asked innocently.

"Are you going to take the advice I gave awhile ago if I said that by blinding I meant you look bloody sexy?"

"Maybe." She said slowly, her stomach making crazy stunts and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Well, when I mean blinding, I mean just _that_." He said quietly, moving his face closer to her.

Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable with how close their faces were and attempted to move away, but Scorpius took both of her hands, and pulled them back, causing her to move forward and causing their lips to touch. He kissed her, and, after recovering from shock, she kissed him back, tasting the sweetness of the ice cream in his mouth.

* * *

A/N: So.. it's just short, but I hope you guys like it! Please please review!


End file.
